


Forget

by Pomyluna



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, Filozofia "Never Grow Up!", Magia, Pomylunizm, bratnie dusze, ból, cierpienie, dorosłość, dzieciństwo, egzystencjalne rozważania, granica, konflikt ze światem, lęki, marzenia, młodość, nadzieja, obawy, osiemnaste urodziny, pojęcie szczęścia i wolności, pojęcie własnej tożsamości, prawda o współczesnym świecie, przynależność, samotność, siła, walka wewnętrzna, wiara, więź z naturą, zmiany, zrozumienie, łzy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dorośli są bardzo dziwni - mówił sobie Mały Książę"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [droptheother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/gifts).



> Dobra, przyznaję się bez bicia, że wczoraj dopadły mnie poważne wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno to tutaj wstawiać, ale droptheother jak zwykle wpadła z hukiem w moje życie w najmniej oczekiwanym (i najbardziej potrzebnym ;*) momencie i znacząco wpłynęła na moją decyzję (choć raczej nie była tego świadoma XD) and here we are! ;) 
> 
> Pisane na gorąco, pod wpływem chwili, odrobiny presji i własnych przemyśleń, wstawiane w środku nocy, więc do jakichkolwiek błędów zrzekam się praw roszczeniowych XD Otagowałam to jako "mature", gdyż moim zdaniem jest to jawne nawołanie do buntu XDXDXDXDXD To mój manifest artystyczny wystosowany przeciw współczesności. 
> 
> Prezentowane poniżej opowiadanie jest luźnym nawiązaniem do filmu z 2003 roku, no i oczywiście - ogólnej idei stworzonej przez J. M. Barriego. 
> 
> Oglądałam kilka filmików na youtube i zafascynował mnie komentarz jednej osoby. Napisała, że w scenie, gdzie Wendy stoi w oknie, a Piotruś znajduje się na zewnątrz i namawia ją do wyjścia, dostrzega kontrast w grze światła. Nigdy tak na to nie patrzyłam, ale rzeczywiście - widać to bardzo wyraźnie. Dzieciństwo jawi się tutaj jako coś zakazanego, bo świat weryfikuje nasze życie i nakazuje dorosnąć. Wendy jako symbol dobra i zasad moralnych, które nie podlegają dyskusji, i Piotruś - uosobienie wolności i marzeń, tego wszystkiego, co dorosłość próbuje za wszelką cenę w ludziach zniszczyć. Gest wyciągnięcia ręki przez Pana w stronę Wendy zdaje się mówić: "chodź ze mną, wkrocz w ciemność, przekonaj się, jaka jest dobra..." 
> 
> Dziękuję droptheother za to, że... jest XD Bo gdyby nie ona, już dawno bym się załamała w kwestii poruszanej w poniższym tekście. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam kogoś, kto by mnie tak rozumiał, i naprawdę żałuję, że nie mogę Cię teraz przytulić, skarbie :'( Matko, to już równe pięć miesięcy :o (zabrzmiało to jak zakochany Stiles, który odlicza czas trwania swojego związku z Derekiem, ale nic nie poradzę - wypadło akurat tak równiutko, że żal byłoby o tym nie wspomnieć XD). Jesteś moją bratnią duszą :* NEVER GROW UP!!! :***

Nieubłaganie zbliżały się jej osiemnaste urodziny i Wendy zaczęła rozumieć, że nie są one rzeczą, która byłaby w stanie ją uszczęśliwić. Dokładniej ujmując, była to _ostatnia_ rzecz na świecie, której pragnęła. W przeciwieństwie do reszty ludzi. Bo wszyscy zawsze mówili „chcę być w końcu dorosły” lub „kiedy będę dorosła, to…” Z ust Wendy nigdy nie padły takie słowa. Ona, owszem, marzyła o byciu dorosłą, ale w zupełnie innych kategoriach. W przyszłości chciała być księżniczką czekającą w wysokiej wieży na swojego księcia o blond włosach i błękitnych oczach, który przyleciałby na pegazie w otoczeniu wróżek i wyrwałby ją z jej samotni. Nigdy nie chciała być zapracowaną matką czwórki dzieci z zazdrosnym i wiecznie narzekającym na zbyt słoną zupę mężem. Nie mogła sobie nawet wyobrazić, by kiedyś wszystkie te _dorosłe sprawy_ mogły dotyczyć właśnie jej – ta cała odpowiedzialność i samodzielność, płacenie rachunków, załatwianie wizyt u lekarza, zamartwianie się niepewną posadą… Często płakała po nocach, bojąc się, że kończąc osiemnaście lat, już oficjalnie na zawsze utraci _iskrę._ Że jej wyobraźnia ulegnie destrukcji, a marzenia zostaną zniszczone… Już dawno temu odkryła, że świat nie jest taką utopią, za jaką go kiedyś brała; że jest pełen pułapek i niebezpieczeństw, a ludzie przesiąknięci są złem. Zrozumiała to i była w stanie się z tym pogodzić, jednak myśl o odcięciu się grubą kreską od szczęśliwych wspomnień, o _zapomnieniu_ o nich – nawet nieświadomym – napawała ją niewyobrażalnym lękiem. Lękiem, który odbierał dech w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Lękiem, który nie dawał jej zasnąć. Lękiem, który nie pozwalał żyć.

Od kilku lat Wendy nie potrafiła żyć. Nie tak, jak robiła to kiedyś. Ciesząc się każdą chwilą, doceniając drobne rzeczy, zapominała o problemach i wizji czekającej ją przyszłości. Nie przejmowała się nią w ogóle. No właśnie – nie przejmowała. Czas przeszły. Teraz było zupełnie inaczej. By nie zawieść rodziców, Wendy nie opuszczała szkoły, pilnie się uczyła i chodziła wyprostowana. Zachowywała maniery przy stole, grzecznie odpowiadała na zadane jej pytania, nie wszczynała kłótni z braćmi i rozdawała wszystkim uprzejme uśmiechy oraz niskie pokłony. W głębi duszy umierała.

Nie chciała być dorosła i za nic nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego inni ludzie pragnęli tego przez całe swoje życie. Z kolei _inni ludzie_ nie potrafili pojąć jej punktu widzenia. Między nią a resztą społeczeństwa wytworzyła się przepaść bez dna, dźwiękoszczelna bariera, granica, której żadna ze stron nie mogła, a nawet momentami – wręcz nie chciała przekraczać. Wendy czuła się jak bohaterka jednej z przygodowych powieści, które tak często czytywała – wybitna jednostka wierna swoim ideałom kontra reszta świata. Tutaj nie istniał nawet cień szansy na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Jedynym plusem było to, że zazwyczaj ta jednostka odnajdywała wśród tłumu zawistnych i pełnych nienawiści spojrzeń _jedną osobę,_ która rozumiała ją bez reszty, z tego zrozumienia rodziła się miłość i nawet jeśli bohater umierał, to umierał ze świadomością, że zaznał choć odrobiny głębokiego uczucia. Wendy nie pasowała do tego kanonu, bo w przeciwieństwie do powieściowych bohaterów – była sama.

„W” jak „Wendy”, powtarzała sobie w myślach niczym mantrę – „W” jak „Wendy”, „W” jak „Wendy”, „W” jak „Wendy”… „W” jak… jak… W tym momencie Wendy marszczy brwi, szukając odpowiedniego określenia, jakby godziny powtarzania jednego i tego samego słowa nagle przestały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, jakby te pięć liter nigdy nie istniało. I w końcu dziewczyna znajduje swoją zgubę. Powolnym krokiem podchodzi do tablicy, którą rodzice kupili jej jako pomoc przy rachunkach, bierze do ręki kredę i pisze:

 

_„W” jak „wyobcowana”_

 

***

Idąc każdego dnia do szkoły, mijała setki ludzi. Widziała ich szare twarze – często spracowane, zmartwione lub schorowane. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że z biegiem czasu życie przestaje się składać z samych przyjemności, ale dochodzą do nich również ból i ciężka praca. Właściwie – zauważyła – to nieważne, w jakim się jest wieku – zawsze doświadcza się cierpienia; dzieci również są na nie narażone. Ludziom wydaje się, że najgorsze, co może je spotkać, to kpina zazdrosnej koleżanki na temat nowej sukienki. I owszem, w większości przypadków tak właśnie jest, co nie oznacza, że taka uwaga dziecka nie boli. Ono odczuwa wszystko sto razy mocniej, jest jeszcze bezbronne i całkowicie niewinne, a każde słowo chłonie i zapamiętuje do końca. Zdarzają się jednak sytuacje, gdzie krzywda dziejąca się dziecku jest ponad jego siły. Porwanie, śmierć rodziców, prześladowania… „Świat jest taki okrutny…”, pomyślała Wendy.

Cierpienia można więc doświadczyć zawsze, jednak wkraczając w dorosłość, jego działalność się nasila, staje się ono bardziej namacalne, a jego skutki – bardziej widoczne i odczuwalne. Wendy wiedziała, że na tym właśnie polega życie, i szanowała tych anonimowych ludzi. Podziwiała ich za to, że mimo wielu przeszkód, nadal mieli nadzieję i się nie poddawali, że wciąż posiadali odwagę, a przede wszystkim siłę, by żyć i mierzyć się z ciągłymi kłopotami dnia codziennego. Wendy ich podziwiała, ale nie chciała… może nie tyle być taka jak oni, co po prostu być na ich miejscu, w ich skomplikowanych sytuacjach życiowych; zupełnie nie widziała się w tej roli. I pewnego razu uderzyła w nią myśl – co z tego, że skończy dany wiek – czy w tym konkretnym dniu wszystko się nagle zmieni? Magicznie obróci o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni? Oczywiście, że nie, przecież to proces powolnych, stopniowych zmian. Ale oficjalnie będzie już dorosłą osobą. I tak też będzie traktowana. Będzie musiała rozmawiać z innymi dorosłymi na poważne, dorosłe tematy, które totalnie nie będą jej interesowały, a dzieci zaczną zwracać się do niej per „pani”. Wendy nie chciała być dorosła, ale miała już dość etykietki dziwadła, którą jej przyczepiono i wykluczenia spotykającego ją w związku z tym. I każdego dnia, idąc do szkoły, mijała setki przechodniów. I każdego dnia nie potrafiła znaleźć wśród nich bratniej duszy, która by ją zrozumiała.

***

Wracając do domu, zawsze stawała na rozstaju dróg. Pierwsza z nich prowadziła przez miasto – jawiła się jako gwarna i pełna życia. Druga składała się z uliczek i zaułków, którymi nikt nie uczęszczał, była okrężna i znacznie dłuższa. Wendy uważała, że to właśnie tutaj toczyło się prawdziwe życie. Podobały się jej stare ściany budynków i powietrze przesiąknięte wilgocią – tak inne od tego miastowego – wbrew pozorom świeże i czyste. Dziewczyna często zatrzymywała się, by podziwiać grę światła i drobinki kurzu unoszące się w promieniach słońca. Wyobrażała sobie, że to magiczny pyłek, który uniesie ją wysoko ku górze.

Niebo od zawsze było obiektem jej fascynacji, wręcz kochała się w nie wpatrywać. Gdyby tylko mogła, robiłaby to przez całe swoje życie. Leżałaby na łące, obserwując zmieniające się chmury i wdychałaby powietrze przesiąknięte latem. Słuchałaby dźwięków towarzyszących ostrzeniu kosy, czułaby promienie słońca na twarzy i mokrą od rosy trawę pod bosymi stopami.

Tymczasem musiała siedzieć w szkole na nudnych zajęciach i tylko perspektywa przebywania blisko okna podnosiła ją nieco na duchu. Wolałaby jednak wyjść do świata niż oglądać go jedynie przez brudną szybę, która zacierała kolory i deformowała kształty.

Na ostatniej lekcji Wendy zawsze wierciła się na swoim miejscu, nie mogąc się już wprost doczekać, by wyjść ze szkoły, przebiec przez ulicę i zniknąć za rogiem sklepu z antykami, w opuszczonym zaułku, gdzie mogła do woli skakać po całych, niepołamanych płytkach chodnikowych. Sprawiało jej to niewyobrażalną radość, której nie była w stanie porównać do niczego innego.

Taak, Wendy zawsze stawała na rozstaju dróg i zawsze wybierała tę drugą…

***

Rodzice nigdy nie pozwalali jej gdziekolwiek wychodzić z mokrą głową, więc kiedy raz w drodze do domu złapał ją deszcz, stanęła na środku jednej z uliczek, rozpuściła włosy, wyciągnęła ręce ku górze i zamknęła oczy. W tej jednej krótkiej chwili odcięła się kompletnie od całego świata i udawała, że nie istniał. Wyobrażała sobie, że jest na nim zupełnie sama, a skoro była sama, to nie musiała przed nikim udawać, nie musiała skrywać swojej prawdziwej natury. W końcu mogła żyć beztrosko, o nic się nie martwiąc.

Otworzyła oczy i opuściła ręce, zastanawiając się, czy byłaby w stanie zapłacić samotnością za możliwość bycia w pełni sobą. We współczesności, kilka lat później, mogłaby mieszkać sama i nie mieć przyjaciół, ale mimo wszystko wciąż otaczaliby ją ludzie. Może i momentami by ją denerwowali i irytowali, ale jednak by byli. A w tej wymyślonej przez nią alternatywnej rzeczywistości nie byłoby nikogo… Nie byłoby listonosza, któremu podziękowałaby za dostarczenie gazety prosto pod drzwi jej domu, nie byłoby wścibskiej sąsiadki, która wykańczałaby ją nerwowo, nie byłoby miłej ekspedientki w sklepie i kręcącej nosem paniusi, która wstrzymywałaby kolejkę. „Samotność to wysoka cena, dobra na chwilę – nie sprawdza się przy okresach długoterminowych…”

\- Dlaczego jesteś cała mokra? – zapytał ojciec z wyczuwalną irytacją w głosie, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg domu.

Czekał na nią w holu z założonymi na piersi rękami i Wendy widziała wyraźnie, że naprawdę niewiele go dzieliło od tupania nogą.

\- Gdzieś zawieruszył mi się parasol – odparła gładko.

\- Powinnaś bardziej dbać o swoje rzeczy.

Ile razy już to słyszała!

\- Tak, ojcze.

\- Idź na górę i się przebierz. Nikt nie będzie cię niańczył, gdy zachorujesz.

Wendy ruszyła schodami na piętro, weszła do swojego pokoju i zamknęła drzwi. Rzuciła torbę w kąt i podeszła do okna, które po chwili namysłu otworzyła na oścież. Usiadła na parapecie i wtedy dopiero dotarło do niej, że przemokła do suchej nitki, a ubrania przylgnęły do jej ciała niczym druga skóra. Z włosów wciąż skapywała jej woda, spadała na policzki; było jej coraz więcej i Wendy zastanawiała, czy to aby na pewno tylko deszcz czy może już łzy. Oparła głowę o okiennicę i nieruchomym wzrokiem zaczęła wpatrywać się w parasol, który wypadł z jej torby. Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie swoich skoków przez kałuże i cudownego uczucia, które ją wtedy ogarnęło.

***

Od pewnego czasu miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Do głowy przychodziły jej różne pomysły – od tajemniczych, nieśmiałych adoratorów po niebezpiecznych psychopatów, którzy z nieśmiałością nie mieli nic wspólnego. Szybko jednak odganiała od siebie te myśli, swoje podejrzenia tłumaczyła przemęczeniem. Jednak dziwne uczucie nie znikało. Wendy zauważyła, że nasilało się ono szczególnie wieczorami, kiedy to opowiadała swoim braciom najróżniejsze bajki. Kochała to robić. Czytanie i opowiadanie historii było jej pasją i jedyną ucieczką od świata, którego zaczynała coraz bardziej nienawidzić. Męczył ją swoimi wymaganiami i nudził sztywnością, brzydził zakłamaniem i ranił jak jeszcze nic ani nikt. Szczególne miejsce w jej sercu miała opowieść o chłopcu, który uciekł z domu i trafił do magicznej krainy, Nibylandii – miejsca, gdzie nie istniało pojęcie dorosłości. Wendy z ożywieniem wspominała Michasiowi o potyczkach piratów, a Jankowi o pięknym, acz zgubnym śpiewie syren. Rozwodziła się nad życiem wróżek, niekończącej się zabawie i niesamowitych przygodach, które można było przeżyć na cudownej wyspie.

\- Druga gwiazda na prawo i prosto aż do poranka – mówiła, a jej oczy błyszczały nienaturalnie. – Należy polecieć, a aby polecieć, wystarczy Cudowna Myśl i trochę Wróżkowego pyłu…

Tej nocy śniła o chłopcu, który chciał zabrać ją do Nibylandii.

\- Przecież ja nie umiem latać – rzekła.

On jednak tylko uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i odparł:

\- Nauczę cię…

Wziął ją za rękę i poprowadził do otwartego okna. Oderwał się od podłogi i wzniósł w powietrze, ciągnąc ją lekko za sobą. Wendy spojrzała w dół, a następnie znów na chłopca i uśmiechnęła się. Ona również unosiła się nad ziemią.

\- Widzisz?

Wtedy jednak jego ręka zaczęła wyślizgiwać się z jej uścisku i choć Wendy próbowała ją za wszelką cenę złapać, jej wysiłki zdawały się być zupełnie bezcelowe. Chłopiec wciąż unosił się w powietrzu, uśmiechając się do niej łagodnie, lecz ona spadała. Spadała w ciemną otchłań…

Obudziła się, krzycząc i wymachując rękami. Zapaliła nocną lampkę, jednak obraz był zamazany. Dopiero wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że to łzy uniemożliwiały jej prawidłowe widzenie. Drżącymi rękoma sięgnęła pod łóżko, skąd wyciągnęła swoją starą przytulankę w kształcie krówki. Przytuliła ją do siebie i szlochając, zaczęła wpatrywać się w ścianę. Wyczerpana – zasnęła, lecz od tej pory sen o lataniu nawiedzał ją co noc. I za każdym razem kończył się dokładnie tak samo.

***

Wendy starała się spać jak najmniej. Fakt, iż kiedyś sny ją pocieszały, a księżyc otaczał opieką, doprowadzał ją do frustracji – teraz musiała troszczyć się o siebie sama. Noce były najgorsze, bo wtedy powracało wszystko to, od czego Wendy uciekała w ciągu dnia i co spychała na skraj świadomości.

Każdy dzień, który zbliżał ją do osiemnastych urodzin, czynił ją coraz bardziej nieszczęśliwą. Każdy dzień był dla niej istną torturą. Córka państwa Darlingów pragnęła wolności, dorosłość nie była w stanie jej tego dać. Ona zapewniała stabilizację. Wendy jej nie chciała.

***

„W” jak „Wendy”. Wendy Darling. Nazywam się Wendy Darling. „W” jak „Wendy”…, ledwo słyszalny szept zakłóca idealną ciszę i tnie ciemność niczym ostrze noża. „W” jak „Wendy”, „D” jak… Dziewczyna otwiera szeroko oczy, niespodziewanie w pełni rozbudzona. Nie może złapać tchu. Zapala lampkę i widzi przed oczami czarne plamy, które powiększają się z każdą chwilą. Dusi się. „To koniec”, przemyka jej przez myśl. Wie, że powinna liczyć do dziesięciu, by się uspokoić, ale ona ma własną metodę. Wie również, że przyniesie ona zupełnie odwrotny skutek, ale nie może się powstrzymać. Mam na imię Wendy. „W” jak „Wendy”, „W” jak „Wendy”, „W” jak „Wendy”… Wendy Darling… „W” jak „Wendy”, „D” jak… **„dorosła”…**

Jej usta są szeroko otwarte, lecz z gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Wendy chce mówić, chce krzyczeć, chce wyrzucić z siebie całą tą gorycz i strach. Ale żadne słowa nie są w stanie opisać tego, co dzieje się w jej sercu, żaden krzyk, choć nie wiadomo jak głośny, nie może wyrazić w pełni jej cierpienia. Ten pół sen, pół jawę dziewczyna pamięta do końca życia. Staje się on dla niej ostatnim ostrzeżeniem i zapowiedzią zguby w labiryncie własnych lęków.

***

W końcu nadszedł dzień, kiedy Wendy mogła odetchnąć z ulgą, bo jej modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. W jej życiu pojawiło się światło. Wpadło do jej pokoju niczym tornado, wywracając wszystko do góry nogami i wprowadzając chaos, za którym dziewczyna tak bardzo tęskniła. Światło to nazywało się Piotruś Pan i było jej wyśnionym księciem z dzieciństwa.

Blond włosy i oczy o barwie oceanu… Wendy nie mogła uwierzyć, że to działo się naprawdę. Z początku myślała, że to kolejny sen, kolejna bajka… Jednak tym razem sen przyjemny i zupełnie niegroźny. Czar prysł, gdy z ust Piotrusia padła prośba „leć ze mną”. Wtedy Wendy poczuła paraliżujący strach.

\- Nie mogę…

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo spadnę…

W jej snach obiecywano jej, że nauczy się latać. Piotruś obiecywał. Co pozostało z jego obietnic? _Nic._

\- …nie chcę już spadać, nie znów…

\- Nie spadniesz, obiecuję.

Kolejna pusta obietnica, kolejne zapewnienie bez żadnego pokrycia. Po policzku Wendy spłynęła łza, gdy dziewczyna mówiła cicho:

\- Nie widzisz, że to wszystko jest tylko na niby? Ja, ty… _to tylko sen…_ Ty nie istniejesz… syreny nie istnieją, wróżki nie is-…

W jednej chwili stała na środku pokoju, całkowicie roztrzęsiona – w następnej była pod ścianą, z ręką Piotrusia przyciśniętą do ust.

\- **Nigdy** , nigdy tak nie mów, rozumiesz?! Bo gdy to robisz, to gdzieś jedna z wróżek umiera.

Oczy Wendy rozszerzyły się, a jej dłoń sama odnalazła drogę do twarzy chłopaka.

\- To prawda… - wyszeptała, dotykając drżącymi palcami jego policzka. – Ty _istniejesz…_

Wtedy Pan nachylił się nad nią tak, że czuła na twarzy jego gorący oddech.

\- To nie sen, Wendy, to rzeczywistość…

\- Ale w rzeczywistości nie dzieją się takie rzeczy.

\- W mojej wszystko jest możliwe. To nie sen – powtórzył Piotruś, jakby tym sposobem chciał podkreślić prawdziwość swoich słów. – Nauczę cię latać. Zabiorę do Nibylandii. Musisz w to tylko uwierzyć.

\- Nie wiem, czy jeszcze potrafię – odrzekła drżącym głosem, nadal czując łzy na policzkach.

Chłopak podniósł rękę i czułym gestem starł je, po czym powiedział cicho:

\- Ja wierzę, że dasz. Jestem tego pewien. _To było w tobie przez cały ten czas, Wendy,_ przez cały czas. Próbowałaś się tego wyrzec, próbowałaś zapomnieć… i przez chwilę nawet ci się to udawało… Ale nigdy nie pozbyłaś się tego do końca, to cały czas w tobie było – ta wiara, ta dziecięca wiara i pragnienie odszukania Nibylandii. Uwolnij ją, pozwól, by wyparła lęk i zawładnęła tobą w pełni, by wypełniła każdą cząstkę ciebie i dodała skrzydeł…

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, chłonąc nawzajem każdą swoją myśl, obawę i wspomnienie. Dzieląc się nadzieją i marzeniami. Wendy czuła, jak Piotruś zaczął przesuwać lekko palcami po jej nadgarstku i dziewczyna zadrżała na ten niespodziewany dotyk. Chciała się odwzajemnić, lecz mogła jedynie wpatrywać się jak zahipnotyzowana w piękne oczy Pana, i choć chłód ściany, o którą opierała się plecami, dawał o sobie znać, Wendy nie potrafił wykonać żadnego ruchu.

\- Nie należysz do tego świata, Wendy, czas, byś w końcu w pełni to zrozumiała.

I wtedy, w przypływie odwagi, Wendy chwyciła ostrożnie dłoń chłopaka, a ten uśmiechając się lekko, poprowadził ją prosto do otwartego okna. Jej serce zabiło mocniej. „To nie sen”, powtarzała sobie, ściskając mocniej rękę Piotrusia. Ten chyba zorientował się, o co chodziło, bo wyprzedził ją o kilka kroków, by stanąć przed nią i zapytać łagodnym głosem:

\- Jak się nazywasz?

Spojrzała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Wendy Darling.

\- Właśnie – Wendy Darling – Waleczna i Dzielna… - powiedział z uśmiechem, który sprawił, że Wendy roztopiło się serce. - …poradzisz sobie ze wszystkim – dodał, po czym zrobił dwa kroki w tył.

Jej ręka opadła wzdłuż tułowia, gdy Piotruś opuścił pokój i oddalił się o kilka metrów. Stanęła w oknie, nachylając się lekko nad jego krawędzią. Czuła płatki śniegu osadzające się na włosach i twarzy, czuła chłód, lecz tylko na zewnątrz – jej wnętrze wypełniało tyle emocji, że nie było tam miejsca na cokolwiek innego. Uniosła głowę i ujrzała oświetloną nikle twarz Piotrusia, reszta jego sylwetki tonęła w mroku. W mroku, który tak bardzo kusił Wendy i zdawał się do niej przemawiać, wzywać ją. Dziewczyna zrobiła jeszcze jeden, malutki krok w przód i wtedy Pan wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. Wendy wpatrywała się w nią przez kilka sekund, jednak jakiś instynkt kazał jej się jeszcze odwrócić. Popatrzyła na twarze swych braci pogrążone we śnie. Nie czuła żalu. Choć nie wiadomo jak by tego pragnęła – po prostu go nie czuła.

\- Zapomnij o nich. Zapomnij o nich wszystkich – wyszeptał Piotruś wprost do jej ucha. – Leć ze mną tam, gdzie już **nigdy,** nigdy, nie będziesz musiała martwić się dorastaniem.

Wendy rozchyliła lekko usta, jednak to nie pomogło – wciąż nie potrafiła złapać tchu. W jej oczach zatańczyły łzy, więc zamrugała szybko, by je odpędzić, i w końcu odwróciła się twarzą do Piotrusia.

 **\- „Nigdy” to strasznie długi czas… -** powiedziała cicho.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Piotruś czekał. Wendy czuła się, jakby jej ciało już nie należało do niej. Jej skóra – zimna niczym lód. Skostniałe palce. Odrętwiałe ciało. Usta, wciąż lekko rozchylone, gotowe do wypowiedzenia słów, jednak jej gardło, tak bardzo zaciśnięte, nie pozwalało choćby na szept. Czuła szybkie bicie swego serca, lecz tym razem już nie ze strachu – tego wyzbyła się klika chwil temu.

\- „Nigdy” to strasznie długi czas… - powtórzyła łamiącym się głosem.

Gdy chwyciła jego dłoń, w dół jej kręgosłupa przebiegł dreszcz. Po raz pierwszy od dawna była w stanie odetchnąć pełną piersią. Przymknąwszy oczy, mogła nawet poczuć smak powietrza.

\- Z czym ci się kojarzy? – spytał Piotruś, zupełnie jakby czytał jej w myślach.

Może rzeczywiście tak było, Wendy nie chciała się nad tym zastanawiać. Filozoficzne gdybania są dobre dla dorosłych, a jeśli telepatia istnieje – tym lepiej.

\- Z wolnością – odparła w końcu. – Ze szczęściem – wyszeptała, zaskoczona własnymi słowami.

Były one jednak jak najbardziej prawdą.

Czuła otaczającą ich magię, niemal mogła jej dotknąć. Uśmiech sam wypłynął na jej twarz i wtedy Piotruś zacieśnił uścisk. Wendy odwzajemniła się i zrobiła krok w przód. Krok ku [nowemu życiu.](http://teyaq.wrzuta.pl/audio/7uR7yc4SY8g/twoj_wlasny_swiat_-_aurelia_lusnia)


End file.
